tutoring sessions
by kissypixie
Summary: ichigo has failed all her her exams,so now she needs a tutor.but what happens when her tutor happens to be kish and now she has to spend all her afternoons studing in her house alone...with kish.rating might go up later on...might...


Disclaimer:i dont own tokyo mew mew!

Tutoring sessions

Chapter 1: Ichigo's new tutor

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

"Ichigo Momomiya,thats the 4th F you have had this week! Why arent't you studying?" ichigo's teacher,Msr. Nakashi said as she held ichigo's failed exam in her hand."i'm sorry Mrs.Nakashi but latley i haven't had much time to study". Ichigo said feeling pretty embarrased, by the fact that her teacher was telling her this infront of her whole classroom."I'm sorry Ichigo but i'm afraid your going to need a tutor to help you study for the next 2 weeks". "But i-" Ichigo was about to protest against this but Mrs.Nakashi had cut her off."No buts Ichigo, i've already informed your parents and they said it was a wonderful idea".Ichigo felt like she was shrinking when she herd this."and by the way class,for whoever wants to volounteer in being a tutor sign ups will be on Saturday at the park next to the fountin".

Meanwhile outside the classroom window a certain green haired alien had herd this whole conversaition...

SATURDAY.

At the park there where a few people signing up for the tutoring job.Acorss Kish was one of the first people(And alien)to apear. "I'd like to sign up for tutoring job". "Please fill these papers in first". Said a women handing kish a few sheets of paper. When kish had almost finished filling them out he came to th final queston on the paper:which of the following students would you like to tutor?.there were about 10-20 names on the list, but kish was looking for one name in particular "Ichigo momomiya" kish said softly as he circled the name,and handed them back to the same women."Thank you for vo"- the women had stoped what she was saying when she relized kish had disapeared.

MONDAY.

Ichigo was very nervous to find out who was going to be her neww tutor.They would be anouncing later on which tutor had chosen ichigo along with other students.Ichigo had spent all day wondering who her tutor was going to be.she was hoping it would be Masaya, her freind Miwa had told her that she had seen masaya signing up at the the park on Saturday(AN/but masya isint going to be ichigo's tutor now is he!)

Later that afternoon the teachers where calling students to tell them who there new tutor was going to be.Finally it was Ichigos turn "Ichigo its your turn" Msr. Nakashi had called ichigo. "now, why dont we get directly to the point and tell you who your new tutor is,shall we". Mrs.Nakashi said grabing a piece of paper where the names of the students and tutors were. "your new tutor is... 'please be masaya,please be masaya!' ichigo said to herself. "Kisshu" "EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK! Ichigo screeched out making her teacher look at her as if she were crazy. "Is there a problem Miss.Momomiya ?" asked Mrs.Nakashi with concern. "no, its nothing" said ichigo nervously as she got up from her seat. "Alright than, starting tomorrow he will be your new tutor. He will be helping you study all the afternoons for the next 2 weeks". Ichigo was about to fall from were she was standing when the bell rang.class was over.

Later that day ichigo was walking home from school as she wondered if the "kisshu" that was going to be her ne tutor was the same "kisshu" that always harrased and stole kisses from her. Ichigo wasent done thinking when she suddenly herd a familiar voice calling her "Hey kitten!" yep you guessed it, it was kish. Kish flew down to ichigo and stole a quick kiss from her "Gross! Get away from me you freak!" ichigo said as she wiped her mouth in disgust. "Aww thats not a nice a nice way to speak to your new tutor". Kish said in a moking tone of voice as he leaned down to steal another kiss from her "Yuck! Could you stop doing that every time you see me!" "doing what?" kish asked in an inocent voice as he snacked his arm around ichigo's waist. Ichigo began to squirm around trying to get out of his embrace, but the only thing she managed was to make kish hold on tighter to her. "Let me go!" said ichigo still strugiling to get out of kish's grip "and why would i want to do that?" asked kish as he began to kiss her neck

After a few moments of strugiling kish let ichigo go. "Listen i don't know how the hell you managed to become my tutor,but i edvice you to keep your perverted hands away from me!" ichigo said in an angry tone of voice. This only made kish smile a bit "your so cute when you get mad,kitten". Said kish as he lifted ichigos chin and lifted it up "what i did to you right now was only a small sample of wht i'll do to you the next 2 weeks...i'm gonna have some fun with you kitten..."

and with that kish telaported away leaving ichigo thinking "what is he going to do with me?"...


End file.
